


Fantasies

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [51]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: May 29th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingCasper has a lot of fantasies.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was time to fully address Casper as a violent creep and a sexual predator in this series. It's meant to be somewhat ambiguous who he's thinking about in this is, but it sets up many plots and evils. Anything in italicized brackets are Casper's sexual fantasies and didn't happen except in Casper's sick mind, and can be skipped if its not something you're comfortable with.

~May 29th, 1934~

* * *

 

Casper sat in silence, read a book of petty problems and even pettier people. At a first glance, one would think he was very invested in his reading. He was smiling as if finding enjoyment, while his lilac eyes stayed glued to the pages. But in reality his mind had wandered off a good while ago. He was thinking about **him.** About someone he loved _dearly._  
  
His thoughts turned into fantasies.  
  
_(Casper ran his fingers through his love's hair. Through locks of reddish brown. So soft through Casper's fingers, and he loved to feel it in his hands.)_  
  
He flipped to the next page of the book, mostly out of habit, and he was sure it was filled with more meaningless words.  
  
_(He stared into his love's half lidded eyes. Blue like Casper's own used to be, but a baby blue instead the basic blue ones his wife used to say were still so beautiful. He thought his love's were that much more beautiful)_  
  
The clock on the wall clicked dully. A Bendy branded one, that showed an incorrect time but Casper had never been bothered enough to change it or have someone else change the time.  
  
_(Casper slowly leaned forward and captured him in a heated kiss. His lips were soft and tender against his own, tasted like raspberries with a slight hint of apples, and he relished in the flavor)_  
  
Casper paused his mindless reading, fantasy drifting still in his mind to take a sip of his warm coffee. It was bitter and loveless, but Aggie always told him that he was much more manageable after coffee, and even though she was gone he drank it still in her memory.    
  
_(He let his hands wander across his love's unclothed body. His skin was soft and warm to his touch. His body, quite small compared to his, but he didn't care much and instead continued to love every inch of it by letting his fingers ghost across it.)_  
  
He probably should do his actual job but...maybe some other time. Casper wasn't even that good at drawing, but someone had needed to properly fill the role as head animator, Joey said.  
  
_(He loved the sounds that escaped his love's lips. Moans of ecstasy and pleasure mixed with his own. Those sounds excited him and he gladly worked harder towards making them louder.)_  
  
His smile broadened as he flipped further into the book.  
  
_(Casper stared down at his body underneath his own, flushed and gasping shallow breaths while laying down in the sheets of his bed. No one else could have him. No one but Casper could ever have him.)_  
  
His happy smile began to drop. His mood turned sour as his fantasies ended, and reality took over.   
  
Why was that smile beautiful smile of his love's not for him? Why was his attention never solely on him? He loathed them at. Those who kept the man he loved away from him. Why couldn't he tear his gaze away from them and finally see him standing there as the perfect one for him?  
  
Casper snapped the book shut with a angry click of his tongue.  
  
He hated that fool his love was in a silly relationship with, with every fiber of his being. Every time he saw them holding hands and smiling at each other, he wanted to murder the fool. He had no right to keep the man Casper loved from him. That fool had no right to hold him close and be showered by his affection. _No damned right!_  
  
Casper finished his cup of coffee in a haste and left his spot. It was all so stupid!  
  
If only he could make them all disappear. Yes, disappear for good! He had no qualms about killing them all. If it meant he could finally have his love all to himself then it would all have been worth it.  
  
Encaptured by these violent thoughts, he walked a very familiar route, intent flashing as his eyes went from lilac to a lightly glowing, ugly wine color.  
  
He thought about his love as he walked. The first time he'd laid his eyes upon him it had been love at first sight. No one else but that man had mattered among the crowd of workers gathered to greet him on his first day of work. His love had shown complete disinterest in him, and was instead more invested in a hushed conversation with another man with the ugliest mustache he'd ever laid eyes on.   
  
Reaching the door he was going for, he found it ajar, and slipped inside undetected and then peered around the corner. Casper watched them working, hidden from their line of sight.  
  
In the beginning, he'd observed from a distance. Trying to learn as much as he could before taking his chance. That man with the mustache was apparently his lover. After learning that, he felt his hate beginning to fester, then build in strength with every smile directed at that fool from the man that held his heart. If only he could remove the fool's presence from his love's life...  
  
Today, they worked rather vigorously with clear intent. Most likely of finishing work early and heading home.  
  
All of his advances had been rejected flatly without hesitance or remorse. All of his attempts to gain his attention had been ignored. Fuck, Casper had even shown that woman that his love viewed as a sister how good of a lover he could be in bed, thinking she'd share that info with his love, and his love would be interested in taking him to bed too. All Casper had gotten from that was her pregnant, and furious glares from his love. Then, Casper had tried to drown that little girl that his love considered a daughter, but he had rushed into the danger to save her and both had ended up in the infirmary, and even then his attention never turned to him.  
  
Casper leaned against the wall and kept his gaze fixed on the man he loved as the man worked, while occasionally talking at the fool. 

Why couldn't he see how he was clearly superior as a man and lover, than that incompetent fool he returned home with? That fool didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve every smile and every soft kiss. Those should only be for Casper, and for no one else.  
  
He saw that fool moving his mouth and had apparently said something remotely funny since he let out a laugh.  
  
All the time, he could see them walking together outside his front window and could see them sitting together at their front porch, being so grossly happy together. Being their neighbor across the street had many perks, but downsides too. Maybe if he simply stabbed the fool and dumped his worthless self in a ditch somewhere his chances with his love would increase.  
  
Too soon, they finished their work, and the fool remained behind to clean their workstations, while Casper's love gathered the papers to be delivered. Turned around and began heading his way. Casper was noticed and was met with a glare as he passed Casper by, and Casper watched his form vanish around the corner.  
  
If words and indirect actions wouldn't work then perhaps direct actions would?  
  
Casper left his spot and out the door, and waited a little further away, until he saw his love return, thinking he was just allowed to head back to the fool. Casper reached out, and grabbed his loved into his arms. He held the struggling man closer as he dragged him away further from the fool.  
  
His smile returned. Yes, if he could show him how incredible he could be as a lover, then the fool would be pushed to the side in his mind. He would show the man how great he could be in bed and finally gain all of his attention!  
  
_His fantasies would finally turn into reality._  
  
Casper smiled broadly as he dragged his love away to finally make him see Casper's love for him.


End file.
